A low dropout (LDO) linear regulator is typically used to generate a stable (e.g., regulated) output voltage supply from an input source supply. These regulators are particularly useful to devices that require low noise, high accuracy power supplies. Such devices, however, can also have circuits that are sensitive to transient changes in their supply voltage. The performance of LDO linear regulators in these circuits can depend on the resilience of the regulators to such transient changes. Such responses can be heavily influenced by the characteristics of external circuits coupled to the output of the LDO linear regulator, such as parasitic elements associated with a load circuit and the electrical traces coupling a regulator to a load circuit. Typical techniques for improving the resilience of an LDO regulator include adding external circuitry to cancel or offset the effects of parasitic elements and the operation of external circuits coupled to the regulator.
In the drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, like numerals may describe similar components in different views. Like numerals having different letter suffixes may represent different instances of similar components. The drawings illustrate generally, by way of example, but not by way of limitation, various embodiments discussed in the present document.